


Have You Kissed a Ginger Today?

by RevenantAvenger90



Series: Les Sans-culottes: Marvel Shorts [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Shenanigans, Bucky is One Smooth Talker, Coffee, Crack, F/M, Gen, Grouchy!Natasha is Grouchy, January 12th, Just a little cracktastic, Kiss Your Favorite Ginger Day, Natasha is Very Confused, Natasha is not awake enough to deal with this, and Dangerous, and maybe a little Annoyed, in the Break Room, okay a Lot Annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevenantAvenger90/pseuds/RevenantAvenger90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Natasha decides, is a day to just say "Screw you all" and go back to bed.</p><p>Rated for one swear word. Slightly cracktastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Kissed a Ginger Today?

Natasha knew that something was up from the minute she walked into the kitchen on the morning of January 12 th. Steve was standing at the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup of liquid energy, and he glanced at her as she sidled up next to him, still groggy from a late night and the ensuing early morning.

“Good morning,” he said, and then, to Natasha’s astonishment, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. A second later, he was gone. His soft humming trailed behind him down the hallway. Bewildered, Natasha went about fixing herself a cup of coffee; she needed the energy boost after last night, and she was not awake enough yet to deal with the usual Avengers Shenanigans that accompanied a slow day.

She heard Bruce, Thor, and Sam long before she saw them. As she was finishing the prep work (black, one sugar, absolutely NO cream, and a shot of Russian Standard) and seating herself at the table, they blustered into the room.

“Hey, Natasha,” Bruce and Sam chorused, crossing to the coffee maker for their own cups of black gold. Natasha grunted. Thor, however, was his usual much-too-exuberant-for-the-early-hour self, and came over to her straight away.

“Good morrow, my friend!” he crowed, and then, again to Natasha’s bewilderment, Thor bent and pressed a sound kiss to her cheek. While she was still blinking in surprise, he turned to their teammates. “I go to the training room! Is anyone brave enough to come with me?”

“Sure, Gigantor,” Sam replied, foregoing his coffee to follow Thor. As he passed Natasha, he dipped his head and laid yet another kiss on her cheek. Then they vanished, and Natasha turned a very, very confused gaze to Bruce.

“Are you going to kiss me, too?” she asked, raising one red eyebrow. Bruce chuckled as he stirred his coffee.

“Not now, I’m not. I value life and limb far too much.” He crossed the break room and seated himself across from her. “Maybe later, if you don’t try to kill me, first.”

Natasha just shook her head. “You know, when I wake up expecting Shenanigans, I don’t usually expect to be used as an improvised Blarney Stone.”

Bruce just smiled enigmatically and sipped at his coffee. They passed a good 15 minutes in silence, and then Bruce got to his feet, mumbling something about getting back to the lab. He kissed her, too, as he passed her on his way out the door.

“What is this?” Natasha demanded of the empty room, completely confounded.

“What’s what?” Natasha turned to regard Tony as the man breezed in, grabbed Sam’s discarded coffee mug, and breezed back out without waiting for a reply, kissing Natasha’s cheek as he went. “Sorry, gotta run. Pepper’s waiting.”

Jaw hanging open, Natasha stared after him in consternation, and then huffed and lifted her mug to her lips, deciding that she had not yet had enough caffeine to deal with this. She did not know what sort of insanity had gotten into the other Avengers, today, but this was getting ridiculous. She inwardly swore that the next person who kissed her would get a solid smacking.

“Hey, Nat.” Natasha all but twitched as another pair of lips brushed her cheek. She growled and swatted at the culprit, but Clint was too quick, already filling a coffee mug at the counter.

“Not you, too!” she complained, and glared at his back. Clint just chuckled and, taking his coffee and a pair of sugars, he made a hasty exit. “I swear to God, the next person to kiss me is getting a fist in his- Mmph!”

A pair of lips covered her own. Natasha froze, brain short-circuiting for a second, and then growled, fist flying up to deck the offender. Her hand was caught in a steely grip, and then, warm fingers twined through her sleep-tousled hair, tipping her head back a bit as a tongue expertly parted her lips to plunder her mouth. Thoroughly.

She was panting when he pulled away a second later.

“Good morning, Natalya,” purred a very self-satisfied James Buchanan Barnes. He grinned and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind one of her ears as she sent him a dazed glare.

“Would you care to explain why you’re the last in a _long_ list of men who have kissed me today?”

James chuckled and sat down beside her.

“Steve found out that it’s Kiss Your Favorite Ginger Day, and told the whole team.” He grinned as she groaned. “You should be flattered.”

“Fuck you all. I’m going back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little snippet. Let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
